


Fade Away

by rawr_anna



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawr_anna/pseuds/rawr_anna





	Fade Away

"Raindrops on roses, and girls in white dresses, and sleeping with roaches, and taking meth, take off these sheets, remove all the stains, and a few more of your least favorite things…”  
She had smiled as she started singing, but then the pressure got to her and she was crying.  
“Not again! Seriously, get it together!” a voice from the back of the choir room yelled.  
There were hisses and cheers of agreement, and she grabbed her stuff and ran out.

“It was the roar of the crowd that gave me heartache to sing…” her voice petered out when she realized she just walked out of the auditions for the musical. She sniffled, then broke down and sprinted to the bathroom. She knew what everyone would say this time, that the emo freak bailed at the last second, how she should just kill herself, and that it was good she failed auditions because she was too ugly, too different, and too fat to be part of the musical.

She ditched and headed home, singing softly through her tears, “I am finding out, that maybe I was wrong. That I've fallen down, and I can’t do this alone.”

She threw her uneaten breakfast and lunch away as she neared her house. Switching songs, she screamed “In the end, as you fade into the night, who will tell the story of your life?” She knew she couldn’t deal anymore, and she hoped no one was home so she could cry alone, but she wasn’t in luck.

“Hey, what, did you come home early to have fun with me? Your mom is at your sister’s game, and won’t be back till tomorrow, it’s just us until then, we can go see a movie if you want?” her dad asked, but stopped when he saw the tears. He knew she was best left alone, so he gave her money to order a pizza and headed out to drink at a bar.

“The best things in life, come with a price. The star that burned so bright, faded the fastest…” she whispered as she went in her room and quickly threw the money with all the other money for times when she was supposed to order something to eat. She had a lot of money now, she realized with a start. Maybe she could buy something… but her mind screamed at her no, and she sighed looking at her-as she saw it-fat body. Maybe another time she promised herself, but knew it was a lie.

“Give me a shot- and remember, that you can take all the pain away from me,” her voice was wavering, shaking, and she cried with every cut. “It was a lie when they smiled, and said you won’t feel a thing,” her voice screamed as she slammed the blade down. “Raise another broken glass to failure, a simple promise of a crimson savior, so take a look into the life you’re leaving, I promise you this isn’t pain you’re feeling.”

She smiled at the irony of her songs, then cleaned up and realized she had a lot of time to do nothing, so she decided to just go for a run. She was surprised when her vision started going black and she couldn’t breathe right, but she waved it off because it had been happening a lot lately.  
“Maybe i should eat something?” she thought out loud, then shook her head and tried to keep running, but she couldn’t. Fat, that’s all I am, is fat and somehow kept running. She stopped at the top of the cliff and looked out at the ocean, then started whispering softly “Breathing just passes the time, until we all just get old and die, now talking's just a waste of breath, and living's just a waste of death and why put a new address on the same old loneliness…” her voice faded and without another word, she passed out and tumbled over the cliff and into the water.

A lifeguard had attempted rescuing her, and succeeded in bringing her back to land, but in the ambulance she died. In the end it was her anorexia that killed her; though being battered by the ocean may have killed her if given time.

Everyone from school showed up at the funeral, faking their sadness and telling all the cameras covering it that they were her best friends and never suspected anorexia and that she would kill herself. Only one person knew the truth about what they said being false, and she was gone.

There were a ton of memorials hosted by these “devastated best friends”, and in the end the pretty girls got roles acting, not that it helped them.  
As for her family, they wanted nothing to do with the memories of her floating through the air and contaminating everything, and they moved. But the musical though, it never happened.

She watched all these events, and those of the ones following, until everyone she knew had passed from life. She smiled when they admitted that she left life at the perfect time, and laughed when they finally saw her for being as skinny as she was. Then her spirit was returned to Earth in a new body, and her new life began.


End file.
